


Don't Die Please Stay

by StarSpangledCap



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, fuck you steve, idk what else, illuminati mention, steve is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledCap/pseuds/StarSpangledCap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides it's time to end things once he ends up alone and sad. Thanks to Steve, but mostly himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Die Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. It is poo but I hope you enjoy this. I haven't posted in a while bleh

This is it. What do you do when your best friend hates your guts? Or more so best fucking person you have ever had the pleasure of being in your life ever hates your guts? 

Tony sat next to the counter of his bathroom, hands gripping the toilet seat as he glared at the pills in front of him next to the sink. He had nothing left. Nothing. Steve wanted him dead basically, and all his friends hate him. He didn't know why he was hesitating. Why couldn't he give Steve what he wanted?

He had nothing to live for.

He sat there and thought of the night he told Steve he loved him. That he couldn't just sit there in self pitty anymore. That he spent days and nights desperately in love with this dumb tall blond. Tony and Steve stood in silence for what felt like eternity before the taller man turned and left the tower for a good long, what? Two months? Before even showing up for a team meeting.

That certainly broke Tony's heart. And then Steve has the balls to bring back a woman. Now she was a nice woman, Tony couldn't be bitter at that, but he still hated her and he hated Steve for purposely tormenting him like that. 

He spilt his emotions out for him and what does he do? Goes and finds a chick, fucks her and proposes to her four years later. 

Yeah, that night was not the best for Tony. 

Too many drinks and too many one night stands in one night for him to even remember. He remembered asking Jarvis the number in the morning but even now he couldn't remember.  
\---  
Then Steve invited him to his wedding. And Tony wasn't even the best man. Bucky was, of course, Tony knew and expected that, but it didn't make him any less jealous. Sam, Thor and Clint were all groomsmen. Of course his perky little wife to be had Natasha as her maid of honor and Jan, Carol of all people, the traitor, and Jessica as the bridesmaids. Tony, he sat in the far back corner of the church, not even sitting. Just leaning against the wall.

Rhodey eventually got up and stood next to him incase Tony started having a heart attack or something. Pepper gave him sympathetic looks from across the alter as well.

And when the minister asked if anyone objected to the two getting married, Tony almost spoke up, but Rhodey held a hand against the brunet's chest and shook his head no and whispered in his ear, "I know it hurts, but it's not worth it. He's happy. I'm sorry."  
\---  
Then Steve seemed to be coming around the tower more. Tony stayed clear of the man for the first couple of days before Steve cornered him in the kitchen and demanded that they talk. 

Tony denied, said it was useless. 

"Why? Why is it useless?" Steve argued, slamming his hand on the table, breaking it in half and making Tony jerk away. 

"Because you are happy and I am not. And you being my friend again isn't going to fix that," Tony walked out, shutting the kitchen sliding door hard enough to crack the paint on the door frame. 

He almost regretted leaving like that. The look on Steve's face showed regret, confusion and just a hint of heart break. But fuck, Steve hurt him so bad for over six fucking years he deserved what he was giving him. 

God the blond didn't even say hi in a positive matter for six fucking years! What makes him think he could barge back into Tony's life just because he feels like it? 

"You're ranting again, Stark," Carol said from the media room while she played an intense, online game of Mario Kart 8, laughing when she beat the guy who kept bullying her the entire game. 

"What? No I am not," Tony stopped in the doorway and looked at her blond hair over the back of the couch before he sighed, making his way into the room and plopping down next to her. 

"Yeah, you were," She handed Tony a controller and added him into the game before setting up another round. "I think you should just talk to Steve."

"What? No! Absolutely not, I am not doing that," Tony crashed into the trees on the winter sports level as he tossed his controller down. "You are supposed to be my friend."

"I am and I am telling you to talk to Steve. Yeah, you may be mad at him, and it's well deserved anger on his end, but you two have been avoiding each other for six damn years just because Steve was scared he'd ruin what you two already had. He just figured out he ruined it even more by not telling you how he felt the night you confessed." 

"Don't do this to me, Carol, please," Tony let his head hang low and he held his head in his hands. "Not tonight. I cannot deal with this torture right now." 

Carol sat a hand on his back and patted it lightly but once she felt the first tremor shake through the brunet's body she pulled him into her arms, abandoning the game and hugged him against her chest, hushing him and letting him cry into her favorite purple sweater. The one Steve gave to her three Christmases ago. 

"You're hurting so badly, I just want you to gain your happiness back is all. Shh. It's okay, I'm sorry I brought him up."  
\---  
Two years later and even Carol was gone.  
God he fucking messed up. He messed up so fucking hard. He shouldn't of brought them back. God he was such a fucking rat. He ruined everything. The tower's empty. He gets no calls. Besides from Rhodey who is always out on patrol and Pepper when she gets really, really worried. 

It wasn't worth it. Steve hated him. He called him a traitor. Called him scum. Yelled at his face. Wouldn't let him explain nor talk, punched him in the face yeah, but.. Tony couldn't take having Steve yell at him. In his face. Tony's expression broke at the moment he realized Steve remembered. Fuck he remembered. 

And now their bond was snapped in half like a toothpick. Well, what was left of it at least.  
\---  
Steve came back. His wife left him. Apparently being the wife of a super hero was too hard on the nerves and emotions. Steve was crying.

Steve realized he was the one who was wrong and he was at Tony's feet, arms wrapped around Tony's legs, crying, apologizing. Tony felt sick.

"All these years. All these years of you neglecting me and you only come back to me as a back up to your wife of whom no one, even you, could please," Tony glared at the man at his feet. "Get off my property." 

"Tony, please, I was wrong. I was wrong about everything, god you were right. You had logic, I was blinded, I am sorry I lov-" 

"No, shut the fuck up and get off of my property or so help me I will have Jarvis start the intruder protocol and have your ass shot out of my tower," Tony kicked Steve off his legs and shut the door on the blond, pressing his back to the door and his lip quivered. Fuck. Fuck. 

He loved Steve so fucking much even after all of this he wanted to just open the door and run into the assholes arms and let him back in. But Steve didn't deserve it. He played with Tony's heart and his trust and Tony had to do what was best for him.  
\---  
So that brought Tony to where he was now. Sitting in his empty bathroom getting ready to just end it all. He had been trying to do it for years, but he always had someone there to stop him. This time, he had nobody. 

He grabbed the pills, ten to be exact and the water he was going to down them with. His hands were shaking so much he had to hold them tight in a fist for them not to fly out of his palm. 

He brought them up to his mouth.

Two fell out of his hand as he tossed the rest into his mouth. 

He got the water to his lips before the door was burst into, a certain tall blond standing in the ruckess and demanding Tony to stop. 

"Please stop it right now. Don't die please stay," he heard Steve's voice and when he finally got a good look at the blond, he coughed up the pills and tumbled over into Steve's arms. "Fuck, Tony, Jarvis told me what you were doing god. Please don't die, please, just, stay."

"Why do'you care? You hate me," Tony was able to get out of him, but his voice was hoarse and tired. Steve ran his fingers through his dirty, dusty hair.

"Because I am in love with you too, you idiot."


End file.
